Meant To Be
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Sakura is a hard worker. But with Sasuke engaged to someone else and Sai already married, who is there for her to love?


Meant to be  
Sakura was having her normal day working at the hospital. "Sakura." Said a deep voice. She turns to look and see Sasuke standing in the doorway. "Hey, Sasuke. What is it?" He scoffs. "Naruto had returned from the village hidden in the sand. Just thought you'd know. And I'm leaving for the rain. Don't know how long I'll be." He says. Sakura has been taking her time with both her partners. Sai married Ino so she most times runs the flower shop. And now with Hinata and Sasuke engaged. Things were looking limited for her. "Thank you." She said. He left soon after and Sakura followed. Naruto has been working hard to be Hokage especially since Garra was the Kazekage. "Sakura!" Naruto shouted while waving at her. "Naruto! it's good to see you." She said avoiding a hug. "Well, I'm off. See yeah." Sasuke said slipping past the gate. "So, how is everything?" She asked. "Great! Garra is teaching me so much, I feel like I'm ready for the day when I become Hokage." He said. Sakura just couldn't help but smile. "I'm glad." "So, how is everyone here?" "You do know about Sasuke and Hinata, Sai and Ino are married, Neji and Tenten are on a mission after mission, Lee and Guy are training in another village for a year, something about new skills, and Choji is now the poster boy for his favorite chip company." She told him. "WOW! I missed a lot! So, Sasuke and Hinata. How dod you feel?" "I'm fine. I work more at the hospital. Kiba and Shino get more injuries then you did in the war." They did do bounty hunting a lot but they go for the worst of the worst and fail. "Ha! I'll rub in their faces later."

Later that night Sakura had dinner alone while her parents were away at a restaurant for a date. "Sakura!" "What the- Shikamaru! What are you doing here?" "Kiba is back and he says Shino is beaten up badly. And Sai kicked Naruto's ass too." Sakura rolled her eyes and left her home as fast as she could. "Sai! Why did you beat Naruto up?" "He attacked first. And we visited Kakashi sensei." That wasn't what I needed to know. "You could have ignored him. Why?" "He said, "For old times sake." "Really? Fine. But you better apologize later. Ino will hear about this." Not that she would care. "What happened Kiba?" "We got ambushed! Damn guys knew we were coming for em!" I did my job well thanks to lady Tsunade. "Alright people! Let's get to work! We have a ninja to save!"

After the surgery I let Kiba and Shino's parents know he was okay and was making a quick recovery. "Phew! This job doesn't get easier." Naruto walks by with a smile on his face. "What?" "You did great Sakura. But don't you miss being a part of team 7? We don't go on the same missions anymore." It was true. "Naruto. Of course, I do. But I have a job here too. Sai has a family, and Sasuke is having to help Hinata with wedding stuff. He goes out to get her what she needs. Me? I'm just fine where I am. I do wish I could go but, I prefer to be here." Before Naruto said anything else Hinata ran in and got me. "Sasuke! He's in trouble!"

I ran out with Hinata and had her explain but it did that all on its own. "We have the rogue ninja Sasuke Uchiha! Give us the village and will let you all live!" What the heck?! "Why would the village give in to your demands over a fellow ninja?" "Because I'll kill him!" "No, you won't!" Naruto says behind Sakura. "Let Him go!" "And who are you to tell me?!" I sighed. "Idiot. Don't do anything-" Sakura was cut off. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki! The host of the nine tails!" The guy was speechless. "W-what?!" Naruto did a summoning jutsu and a toad fell from the sky. 'Naruto! Don't hit the hospital!" Sakura yelled. Naruto just laughed. The battle wasn't long. Just Naruto toying with the guy then using his rasaing shuriken. Sending the guy flying away.

"Sasuke! Please wake up." Hinata said over and over. "Naruto. You could have hit this place or hurt Sasuke." Really they both were more surprised that Sasuke got knocked out cold by one guy. "Hinata." He finally woke up and hugged Hinata. Sakura felt tears falling down her cheek. "Are you okay, Sakura?" "Naruto. I'm fine." She said not looking at him or the two in the other room. Naruto whipped the tears away and smiled at her. "Someone will bound to love you Sakura. Just need to be patient." He says to her. He walks away waving goodbye to her. "Naruto?" He sure has changed since school. Maybe I was the wrong one. Naruto...just maybe...I will find someone.

Sorry, for any spelling errors. Hope you like it! I'm a huge Naruto and Sakura fan and I felt disappointed how it ended. I expected Naruto and Sakura to live happily ever after together but that didn't happen. Still, enjoy!


End file.
